My Big Fall
by Normryl
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Dr. Cox and Jordan have a fight and he takes his anger out on the Janitor who wants revenge. JD, of course wants to find out what's wrong with Cox.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Big Fall

Author: Therm

Summary: Tension is running high at the hospital. After falling out with Jordan, Dr. Cox takes it out on the Janitor, who wants revenge. Carla and Turk are loved up.

Notes: This is written from JD's POV. The _italics_ mark what he is thinking. This is set after 'Their story', just because that's the latest episode to have aired.

Chapter One

_Sometimes, life throws something your way that you never expected. It can be the nice surprise, like someone you love making a gesture out of the blue..._

"Turk, I can't believe you made me breakfast in bed." Carla said, as he handed her the tray with a plate of fried food, a glass of orange juice and a pink carnation laying across the tray. "What's the special occasion?"

"There doesn't have to be a special occasion for me to treat my baby like the princess she is, does there?" Turk responded kissing her forehead.

"Aww, this is so romantic Turk, I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome baby."

_...then there are the moments you never see coming. Like something seemingly innocent snowballing._

"Perry, what blouse do you think I should wear today? The white or the blue?" Jordan asked, as she held the two tops up so he could inspect them.

"I don't actually care. As you're so keen to point out I have no fashion sense. So, really, why ask me?" Perry Cox replied, as he fed the latest addition to their family, Jennifer Dillon, or JD for short.

"You know, would it kill you to pay a little interest in me every now and then, huh?" Jordan asked, letting her arms drop to the sides, still clutching the garments. "Does it actually ever occur to you that this might be important to me? That maybe I care what I look like."

"Jordan, I know you care about your appearance, I've got the damn doctors bills to prove how much you care about how you look. I'm just waiting for you to book the appointment to have all the baby fat sucked out of you."

"You're unbelievable. I'm going out." Jordan said, throwing the clothes on the floor as she slammed the door behind her.

"Jordan!" Perry called after her, but it was too late. He knew she wouldn't come back just like that and he couldn't exactly chase after her not while feeding the baby and having Jack still sleeping in his room. "Damn it."

_Of course, when you haven't got a relationship to trouble you, all those things seem a million miles away. You just want to get yourself back into a situation where you can be living the good and the bad days. It's easier said than done. And if one of your co-workers happens to be living through those problems, you can bet he'll make everyone around him suffer with him. _

_Unusually for him, Dr. Cox was late in. He didn't share his reasons and from the look of him, I couldn't think of anyone who'd be stupid enough to ask._

"Hey Dr. Cox, why were you late today?" Doug asked.

_But then there is always someone who values life so little. While Doug might have been dumb enough to do that, it takes a whole different person who sees the warning signs and still goes and literally asks for trouble. _

"I'm looking for trouble." The Janitor said, as Dr. Cox walked past him.

Stopping and looking round, Dr. Cox looked squarely at the Janitor.

_One thing I've learnt from my dealings with the Janitor, is you rarely get the better of him. Dr. Cox could go two ways here. He'll either walk away and the matter will probably be dropped because after all, I'm a easier target than Dr. Cox is. Or, they'll be an old fashion showdown. _

Dr. Cox turns back around, looking away from the Janitor and looks to be about to walk away, but he turns round to face him. "I wasn't going to bite but I'm having the kinda day where I'd like nothing better than to verbally rip you apart right here. There's really nothing original or clever that I could say to you. If I actually cared enough to do this, I'm sure I'd be able to come up with something, but pal, you're not even a blip on my radar right now. I honestly don't give a crap." Turning back away again, Dr. Cox went to walk away.

"I'm not a blip?" The Janitor said, moving forward, closing the gap between the two of them. He stood behind Dr. Cox who didn't bother to turn around to face him. "That's fine, I mean, I've been here longer than a lot of people here, but I don't even register to you. Us janitors, I guess we're pretty much nothing to the mighty doctor, huh?"

Without looking round Dr. Cox began walking away again, as he did he called back, "What part of 'not giving a crap' did you have trouble with?"

The Janitor didn't get another word in before Dr. Cox had turned a corner and disappeared.

_Watching from a distance, I knew that wouldn't be the end of it._


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Just want to give thanks to the people who have reviewed so far.  
Onecrazmofo- Glad you're liking it.  
Martantos- I don't mind the bitch thing, but I'm not really ghetto. But thanks anyway.  
Vera- Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. I've corrected them. I find that kind of honest review so helpful.

Chapter Two

"So what was all that about with The Janitor earlier?"

"Nothing. He wanted trouble and pissed his pants when he got it."

_I know Dr. Cox pretty well, and for the most part that wasn't an unusual answer for him, but I could just tell there was more behind his words. Looking to see if anyone else was around before I spoke, I chose my next words very carefully._

"You know, if there's a problem you can tell me."

_And I really didn't expect the answer I got._

"Grab lunch with me?"

_We headed for the cafeteria for lunch and a coffee and I felt like Dr. Cox was ready to open up and tell me all about his problems. _

_As we headed across to a vacated seat, tray in hand, Dr. Cox tripped and sent the contents of the trays crashing to the ground. Nearly anyone else who had the same misfourtune would have received at least the odd comment and a few laughs, but there was definitely some fear in the air today because everyone ignored what happened and carried on with what they were doing. And maybe everything would have been okay, if it hadn't been for..._

"You wanna look where you're going." The Janitor said, sitting at the table closest to where he now stood. "I was resting my foot there and you came along and just walked straight into it. It hurt."

_And strangely enough, even though everyone was watching, Dr. Cox backed off. Well, more stormed off. _

_Purposely dropping my tray onto The Janitors in an act I knew would get me slaughtered next time I was alone with him, I watched am the juice I had spilt onto the floor, knocking his drink off as well. My plate also slipped off the trays, crashing to the ground. _

_And what may have been the bravest moment in my life, with a full audience, I stood up for not only myself, but for Dr. Cox too._

"Oh, whoops. You know anyone who can clear that up?"

_And with that, I left to find Dr. Cox. _

* * *

_After I left the cafeteria, I looked high and low for Dr. Cox but couldn't find him. I considered paging him but I know how much he hates that, so I decided to ask around. My first step was the nurses station where I found Carla._

"Hey have you seen Dr. Cox?"

"Yeah, he left about 10 minutes ago."

"Ah, that'll be why I can't find him inside then."

"Is there a problem?" Carla asked, looking conerned.

"Not really. He's a little touchy today."

"Can't say I've noticed." Carla smiled widely.

_It's always nice to see your friends happy. It definitely makes you feel a lot better, so even though I was bummed about what had happened earlier and that I'd wanted to talk to Dr. Cox, I was still happy that Carla and Turk were so happy.And I was going to stay positive so my attitude would help Dr. Cox with what he was dealing with to. _

"If you see him come back, will you let me know."

"Sure thing JD."

_What I didn't know, was that in his downtime, Dr. Cox had decided to go home and try to mend some bridges with Jordan.  
It wasn't that easy though._

"Jordan, come on, unlock the door, I'm sorry."

_Having locked herself in the bedroom and refusing to speak to him, well, that didn't make Dr. Cox's day any better. Of course, he was just mad enough now to at least knock down one of those barriers. He couldn't make Jordan speak to him, but one little door wasn't really going to hold back Dr. Cox from seeing Jordan and his kids. _

_It really doesn't take long for someone to unlock a door when someone starts battering themselves against it._

"Oh stop, you lunatic! I'll open the door now you've managed to scare your daughter half to death." Jordan said, unlocking the door as the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"I'm sorry, I'll... I'll take her if you want."

"No, you've done enough. What did you come back for?"

"I just wanted to make this right, with us."

_There are times when he say things that we don't really mean, but we can't stop ourselves from saying them anyway. _

"It's too late for that."

_And even if you could, you know it's going to change everything. _

"I think we need some time apart."

_Not always for the better. _

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_The next time I saw Dr Cox he looked in an even worse mood than he had earlier in the day. I decided the best thing to do was make myself available if he needed me, but without actually saying so._

_The best thing I could think of was a cup of real coffee, knowing how much he hated the cups that Carla and the other nurses made, I went to a stupidly over priced coffee-house and got the best most over priced cup of coffee that I could. _

_And after I found Dr Cox again and gave him the coffee, which I didn't even get a thank you for, I saw a little tension ease from him.  
As was normal for Dr Cox, he didn't ask if we could talk, he just started. _

"Me and Jordan are having some problems."

_The thing I've learnt most about when Dr Cox wants to talk, is to just shut up, and wait until he finishes, otherwise he just gets fed up and stomps off. _

"She thinks I don't understand her, and honestly, she's right. It's all the botox, I mean, she's beautiful, and for the most part, if it makes her feel better I don't mind, but it's like she's trying to be better all the time. And then I think 'How the hell do I fit into this any more?', you know? She looks as beautiful as the day I met her and I... well, I was no stud back then but now ten years later. It honestly worries me that people are going to start thinking that she's my daughter, not my ex-wife."

_And this was my moment to shine some of my wisdom into Dr Cox's life._

"I really think that..."

"But she also thinks I don't pay her enough attention, so then I wonder whether all the changes are my fault, because I don't pay her enough compliments. But then that's never been us, we never do the proper couple stuff."

"Well it seems to me..."

"And then I have this whole stupid deal with the Janitor which yeah, I might have acted like a jerk to him, but really I can't be worried about how he feels when my life is so messed up. Hence the reason why I let it go in the cafeteria."

"That seems fair enough, but..."

"But of course, when I decide to try and play nice with Jordan, go all the way back home to tell her how sorry I am and that I made a mistake, she doesn't want to hear it and says we should spend time apart. That's not even funny. She'll go live with her mother dragon and I won't see my kids until she's decided I've suffered enough because not even the paternal love I have for those kids would send me to her mothers hell hole house to sit down and spend five minutes of my day playing unhappy families. I mean, what would you do?"

_This seemed to be it. My real moment to shine. Unfortunately, before I even uttered a single word, Dr Cox's beeper went off. _

"Hold that thought newbie."

_And I'm so glad that happened because I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to say._

* * *


End file.
